


Worship

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, mild Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant had become her queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the prompt for this one was 'pussy worship' or general 'worship', but it got away from me really quickly. It isn't what it could be, but I'm not all too against it either.

Kara wouldn’t consider _this_ as something healthy. Then again, _this_ didn’t have a name and she didn’t want it stop. If she was being honest she wouldn’t know if she _could_ stop.

 

“Don’t stop, Kara.”

 

Hearing Cat Grant breathlessly moan her name like she has every time they’ve _done_ this was incentive enough to keep going. Having her face in between the woman’s legs and mouth pressed against swollen flesh only made her _want_ more.

 

She peered over the rim of her glasses and groaned at the sight of Cat enjoying herself. Body pliant against her chair, head thrown back, arms loosely resting over the sides, and legs keeping her in place— _this_ was the version of Cat she wanted for herself. She didn’t want to stop if it meant never seeing this again.

 

“ _Yes_ , Kara; taste me.”

 

Kara felt her eyes flutter shut at the command. She brought her hands to Cat’s hips and pulled her closer, brushing her lips against wet flesh. Her tongue skimmed across the surface, tasting the arousal practically dripping from the older woman’s cunt. She dipped her tongue between the folds and moaned at the thick taste, ready to have more, but held back. She forced her eyes open and looked up at the woman above her.

 

Cat Grant was the Queen of All Media—Cat Grant had become _her_ queen and she was ready to treat her like one.

 

She firmly dragged her tongue from the woman’s soaked entrance all the way to her clit, enjoying the small shiver that passed through Cat’s body. She lowered her head and pressed her tongue inside of Cat, loving how open and ready she was. Fingers gripped her hair and kept her flush, refusing her much movement, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

 

The only thing she cared about was fucking Cat with her tongue.

 

She thrust her tongue as deep as it could and shivered at the loud moan that filled her ears. Whether it was from her or from Cat, she didn’t know.

 

“God, Kara, suck my clit already.”

 

Kara lifted her head and deliberately licked the firm bundle of nerves. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked, flinching when nails dragged along her scalp. Cat was trembling against her ready to cum and she was more than ready to deliver. She began lapping at the woman’s clit, feeling the grip in her hair tighten with every passing second.

 

With one last lick she felt Cat tip over the edge and hold onto her, trying to take her to whatever blissful place she entered. She eased her movements long enough for Cat to get over to the other side of her pleasure, but as soon as Cat began coming down from her high she started again.

 

She lifted Cat’s legs until the woman’s heels were planted against the seat, baring swollen flesh even more. She looked up and saw the hazy gaze Cat directed to her, but she simply smiled and dragged her tongue between already open and soaked folds.

 

“ _Fuck_ …”

 

Kara brought one hand to Cat’s clit, gently rubbing the sensitive nub while she took her time licking every inch of the woman’s pussy. She cleaned away every drop of cum and made sure to lick away every drop of arousal that came in turn. She brought her tongue back inside Cat ever so briefly before replacing it with her fingers.

 

“Again, Kara.”

 

She thrust her fingers deep and slow, massaging the tight slick walls. She brought her mouth back to Cat’s clit and whined when the woman bucked up against her. Her fingers moved faster and her tongue worked harder. She didn’t have to wait long until she had Cat quivering against her.

 

She carefully removed her fingers and cleaned up the overworked flesh. She pressed small kisses along the inside of Cat’s thighs before gingerly setting the woman’s legs down. Fingers gently weaved through her hair and all she could do was lay her against in Cat’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm going straight to some flaming trash bin once these 60 days are over.  
> Someone save me from mental blocks!  
> Chilling on tumblr @531screens


End file.
